


L

by Mohito



Series: INK [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohito/pseuds/Mohito
Summary: Part 2





	1. Chapter 1

Luke rushed around the back of the stage with a smile on his face, the concert was winding down and all the bands were taking off. It was late and the whole day had been amazing, the bands had played, the people had cheered and had a blast. He came up the side of the stage and looked over the crowd, Lou had been parked in the same spot all day and he could see her in the dark from the wash of the overhead lights they had rigged over the stage. The whole family was here, wandering around and getting into trouble, it was the best. 

Luke looked up on the stage and the last band was winding down their set. They were almost famous and had brought in a lot of people today, they had said yes right away to his invitation to play at their little event. All day there were different types of music from every genre, he had even invited a few of his fellow symphony pals to play and a few even said yes. 

Roger was on board immediately and they had played together, the crowd was a little confused at first but by the time they ended their song they were on their feet cheering. The song came to an end onstage and Luke clapped and whistled, they waved to the crowd and the guitarist threw his pick into the audience as he walked offstage. Luke laughed and they came down the stairs and Luke nodded clapping. 

“Nice!” He said. 

“Thanks.” Steve said. He was the lead singer and guitarist, he was very talented and very gay. Steve wasn’t from Chicago and hadn’t had a bad coming out experience but he had lost people to the darkness that came along with the lack of acceptance and he had jumped at the chance to play today, even turning down the travel money he had offered to the bands. 

“You up next?” Steve asked.

“Yep.” He said. 

“This was a good time.” Steve said lifting his guitar up over his head. 

Luke nodded looking over the crowd as they quieted, he looked back at Steve as the other band members came down the stairs and he was eyeing him with interest and not for the first time. 

“You sure you’re not gay?” Steve said with a slow smile. 

“Ya.” He said. “Pretty sure.” 

“Too bad.” Steve said lifting his eyebrows. 

Luke laughed and slapped his hand over his back as he walked past him and up the stairs, he walked through the darkness into the lights and he heard Gallagher’s cheering. The crowd noise rose up as he walked to the upright piano at the side of the stage, he sat down on the bench and adjusted the microphone. 

“How ya doin’ out there?” He asked smiling out to the crowd. 

The crowd cheered and Luke brought his hands down over the keys and played the first notes of the song that had been in his heart all day, it was what today meant and it was why they were here. 

“This is the last song.” He said and heard boos and awwws from the crowd.

Luke smiled. “I hope you had a good time.” The crowd clapped and woohooed as he crossed his hand over the other to play happy light notes. 

“I played earlier but I didn’t sing.” He said. “Because I can’t sing.” 

There was a little laughter from the crowd. 

“So I might need a little help with this one.” He said looking out into the crowd. “Can you help me out?” He asked as his hands moved over the keys. 

The crowd whistled and cheered. 

Luke smiled playing the opening chords as his heart filled with love and music. 

“When you’re weary and feeling small.” He sang. 

“When tears are in your eyes…” A few people sang with him. 

He looked to the crowd nodding his head down. 

“I will dry them all.” He played as more people sang.

“I’m on your side.” Luke nodded as more people joined in. “When times get rough and friends just can’t be found.” They sang a little louder. 

“Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down.” They sang together. “Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down.” They sang raising their voices. 

“Beautiful!” He said leaning into the piano as he played, he brought his fingers down lightly over the keys looking out over the crowd. 

“When you’re down and out.” He sang and smiled when they sang louder than him. 

“When you’re on the street…when evening falls so hard… I will comfort you.” His eyes filled with the sheer beauty of their raised voices, his tears spilled over and down his face as his fingers flew over the keys. 

“I’ll take your part.” They sang as he played the low deep chords. “When darkness comes…. and pain is all around.” 

Luke held out a hand and played with the other hand as he closed his eyes smiling. 

“Like a bridge over troubled water… I will lay me down.” They sang as the sweet melody drifted through the park as he opened his eyes. 

Luke stopped playing and the crowd sat quietly, he opened his eyes lifting his hand up. 

“Like a bridge over troubled water! I will lay me down.” They sang in a swell of beautiful voices. 

Luke brought his hands back over the keys and played the last bright notes lifting his hands high over the keys as the crowd started cheering, he crossed his hand over and played the last quiet notes and felt a massive wave of love and emotion from the crowd that shook his heart and soul. The tears streamed down his face as he lifted his fingers from the piano and pushed them under his glasses into his eyes. 

Luke lifted his glasses wiping his eyes with the sides of his hands and saw the crowd on their feet, he stood up pointing to the crowd as he walked to the end of the stage with a big smile, he applauded them with his arms out walking back and forth across the stage cheering for them. He heard Mickey’s sharp whistles and looked toward his family, Mickey was on his feet clapping his hands together over his head. 

Luke walked to the center of the stage remembering Ian standing up next to Mickey when he played his first concert and Ian waved to him with his big hand. 

Luke brought his hand to his lips and waved to Ian, he stepped back raising his hand over his head. 

“I love you Luke.” He heard. 

Luke smiled as the tears fell and he blinked his eyes as he walked to the edge of the stage with his hand up and he saw Lou rushing through the crowd of cheering people toward the bottom of the stairs. He dropped his arm and walked down the stairs with his eyes on her and she rushed up to him with tears on her face and he held his arms out as hers came up and she walked into her arms, he squeezed his eyes closed as her arms came around him and pushed his hand into her hair as he let out a long breath. 

Lou ran her hand up and down his back holding him tight, they stood together in the cheering crowd and he felt Lou’s hand lift over his head and over his hair, she kissed his cheek and held his head as his heart settled back into his chest. Lou pulled her head back still holding onto him and he saw her tear streaked face, he wiped her tears away as he sniffed and she wiped his away with a smile. 

Luke chuckled and Lou let out a watery laugh as she sniffed. 

“Ahhh.” Lou said pushing a knuckle under her eyes. 

“You’re even pretty when you cry.” He said with a smile. 

Lou laughed and shook her head. 

“No really.” He said. 

Lou wiped his face with the palm of her hand smiling up at him. 

“I love you.” Lou said with a sigh. 

“I love you too.” He said wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her in. 

“That was beautiful.” Lou said. 

Luke ran his hand into her hair smiling. 

“I heard you singing.” He said quietly against her ear. 

“You did?” She said and Luke heard the smile and love in her tone. 

“Mm hm.” He murmured and swayed her back and forth. 

Luke saw the whole family coming through the crowd and smiled at them as they came over with big smiles or like Heidi and Sarah bawling their eyes out. Oz had his arm around his crying wife and Heidi was wrapped around Mickey, she saw him and started sobbing. 

Luke laughed quietly and kissed Lou’s head. 

Heidi walked to him with her arms out and he held out an arm and she walked into it. Heidi sobbed against his chest and Lou let him go, he wrapped Heidi up in his arms and held her resting his head over hers. Everyone talked around him as Fiona pulled his face down to kiss his cheek, Sarah sniffed in Oz’s arms and James kept saying ‘Wow’ over and over.

Luke’s eyes went to Mickey and he was staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Fuck.” Mickey said with a shake of his head. 

It was a Mickey seal of approval and that was all he needed, he held Heidi in his arms smiling at his big crazy family. 

 

Luke drove out of the parking lot and turned onto the quiet street with Lou’s hand in his, the concert wrap up had taken a few hours and the sun would be up soon. It was such a good day and he couldn’t wait to hear how much money they had raised, between the tickets and the donations it was going to be a lot and he couldn’t be happier. Phillip was in charge of the money and he knew he’d be calling the bank the second it opened on Monday morning for the total. 

Luke had asked Phillip to match the total with the money from Ian’s estate and Phillip had flipped out a little but he calmed down eventually. Phillip had done his genie magic thing and invested a large amount early on so Phillip wasn’t worried about the money, he was constantly frustrated by his refusal to take the money for himself. 

He was used to it though, people always seemed to misunderstand why he does things a certain way. They didn’t understand why he didn’t go to Brown when he was 16, they didn’t understand why he played baseball and didn’t play in an orchestra but choose instead to play in his high school band when he was young. 

Ian and Mickey understood because they were there, they saw him before he became himself. It was like being born and he had to learn to walk before he could run and he had to learn how live before he had a life but more than anything else he wanted to be normal. 

A normal kid with a normal life, he wanted every experience as it came from baseball to high school to college. He had two fathers and they were not what you would call normal parents but they had given him the gift of being a normal kid and he grew up into a fairly normal adult he thought tilting his head and he had everything right beside him. 

Luke looked over at Lou in the passenger seat, her eyes were closed and her hand had relaxed in his when she had dozed off, he smiled at her and looked back at the road. 

It had been his lucky day the day he met her, not that it had the best day up until that point 

Luke had been dating Kylie on and off, mostly off because she was really high maintenance but she kept coming around usually at night after one of her parties she had dragged him to and he had loathed with every fiber of his being but she would call or show up at his door. 

“Who was I to say no to a lonely drunk model at 3 am?” He thought with a wicked smile.

Luke’s smile froze as his eyes shifted to Lou, her eyes were still closed and his panic eased. He didn’t know for sure if she could read his mind but she knew what he was thinking more often than not and he wasn’t taking any chances, he shook his head clearing it of Kylie’s night visits. 

Kylie had randomly texted him and asked to meet him in Central Park, he needed to rehearse and had texted back he’d call her later. He went back to playing and his phone went off, he kept it on vibrate in case Mickey called or texted. He ignored it and played closing his eyes, the phone vibrated across the table and he twisted his mouth up playing lower and lower until the lowest note vibrated though his violin and the phone vibrated again. He let the bow slide off the stings and they screeched together. 

He put his bow down and grabbed up the phone, he pushed his thumb over the phone reading. 

“Why” He read. 

“Your not coming” He read and shook his head. 

“talk” He read. 

“Who needs to talk?” He said. 

“I’m coming.” He read and widened his eyes tilting his head. 

“I’ve heard that before.” He said nodding. 

“You at the studio.” He read as the phone vibrated in his hand. 

“Whaaat the fuuck?” He said to himself. He waved his hand with his violin out. 

“I don’t know if booty calls are worth this aggravation.” He said to the phone. “The terrible texts are killin’ me.” 

Luke texted her back, pulled his lips back baring his teeth as he pushed his finger on question mark. He threw the phone down and packed his violin into the case, he pulled the latches down and snapped them closed twisting his mouth up. 

Luke drummed his fingers over the case. 

‘Probable confused.’ He thought rolling his eyes. 

Luke sighed and pulled on his coat picking up his violin, he shoved his phone is pocket and started for the door. The phone vibrated, Luke stopped waving his hands out into midair widening his eyes with a growl and pulled the phone out. 

‘huh.’ He read. 

“Yuuup.” He said.

Luke lowered his phone into his pocket and walked out the door, he had texted her two sentences. 

‘I will meet you in Central Park. ‘and ‘Do you not understand the concept of a question mark???’ 

Luke walked to the park carrying his violin on the cool crisp fall day as the music of the piece he’d been working on drifted through his mind, it was complicated and full of emotion and he wanted to perfect the beautiful violin section. 

Luke walked into the park looking around and saw Kylie waiting for him, she was beautiful from head to toe. She had long dark hair and sharp blue eyes, her high cheek bones cut through her face like a knife and her body was long and lean. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him and Luke walked to her with a smile. 

“Hey.” He said leaning over to kiss her cheek as he sat down next to her, he pulled his violin onto his lap as he sat back on the bench.

“What’s up?” He asked casually bringing one leg up and crossing his ankle over his leg. 

“I’m pregnant.” Kylie said.

Luke laughed throwing his head back and looked at her, her eyes were wide and he smiled brightly at her. 

“That’s funny.” He said. 

Luke giggled and patted her skinny leg. 

“Why are you laughing?” Kylie shot out. 

“Ahhh.” He breathed out lifting a hand to his chest. “I needed a laugh.” 

Kylie glared at him. 

“OK.” He said shaking his head. “I guess we’re having this conversation.” 

Kylie’s pouty lips were fused together in one hard line. 

“You’re not pregnant.” He said with a smile. “And how do I know that question mark?”

Kylie blinked at him with a blank stare. 

“First because I understand the concept of birth control and second because you’re lying through your teeth and I can hear it.” He said with a sharp smile. 

“Someone, and I’m guessing one of your cookie cutter model friends looked me up. “ He said.

Kylie looked up at him with a drop of surprise in her stare. 

“I understand the internet is hard, there’s all the buttons and keys to push and she most likely went to school and learned how to push down the buttons and keys. She typed in my name and it’s a really great name by the way, and she read all about my father.” He said. 

“Since she could read and understand even with all the pesky punctuation.” He said tilting his head. “I’m thinking she read about the money?” He said widening his eyes with a cold smile. 

Kylie hissed out a breath and looked away. 

“Ya.” He said nodding. “It must have been tempting, screw a young, virile, good looking guy and have the added bonus of a shit ton of money if you could lie your way into my life.” 

Luke looked out over the park nodding as the cold fury rushed through his veins. 

“There are very few things that I cannot forgive.” He said in a low cold tone. “Lying I understand, where I come from it’s an art form.” 

Luke stood up slowly with his hand clenched around the violin handle. 

“But you just crossed the line into fucking with me and my family.” He said glaring down at her. “You play a game and get one over on the stupid kid whose father was murdered but who the fuck cares, cuz you’d be on easy street.” He said with a nod. 

“Fuck you!” He said with a sneer. 

Kylie’s eyes widened. 

“I ain’t no bitch!” He hissed out. “Bitch.”

Luke turned around and stalked away with his teeth bared and his fists clenched, he hissed his breath in and out with red edges around his vision. He growled in his throat and heard the noise of the street, he stepped off of the curb and heard a bright laugh from behind him, he turned his head and looked over his shoulder. 

Luke hit something as he heard a thunk and went down onto the pavement hard. 

“Omph.” He let out as he hit, he landed on his side still holding his violin. 

Luke lay stunned blinking his eyes and heard two cars doors slam. 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” He heard a woman’s voice say. 

Luke went onto his back splaying his arm out wide. 

“Eh.” He said to the sky. 

A woman came into his line of vision, he tried to focus and realized his glasses were hanging off of his nose. 

“Call a bus!” She called out as she kneeled down next to him, Luke heard the fear and caring in her voice. 

Luke lifted his free hand and nudged his glasses back onto his nose and she came into focus, she had dark caramel skin and her hair was all bound up back from her face but then he saw her eyes, they were gold with flecks of green and brown in them. 

“Are you OK?” She hissed out. “Oh my God!” She said bringing a hand up to his face and looking into his eyes. 

“Hi.” He said smiling. 

“What the fuck were you thinking walking out into the street!?” She snapped. “Jesus.” She hissed. 

Luke smiled up at her. 

“Bus is on the way.” He heard a man’s voice say. 

“Don’t move OK?” She said. Luke heard her sweet loving tone and his heart sighed. 

“Kaaay.” He said. 

She moved her hands over his arms. “Are you in pain anywhere?” She asked. 

“Nooo.” He said. 

She was wearing a blue uniform that wrapped around her gorgeous curves. Luke's heartbeat raced, she was probably the sexiest thing he’d ever seen, she was all blue and gold angry sweetness. 

“Hi.” He said with a smile. 

“You’re repeating yourself, you might have a concussion.” She said in a rush with her gold eyes sharpening.

“Nooo.” He said. 

She hissed and shook her head. 

“I’m Luke.” He said holding up his free hand. 

She looked down at his hand. 

“And you are?” He asked with a sweet smile. 

“Going to kick your ass if you don’t stop fucking smiling at me like that.” She hissed. Luke’s heart sang and he smiled wider.

“He’s fine.” He heard a man’s voice say with a laugh. “You’re never livin’ this one down Rodriguez.” 

“He walked into the fucking car!” She yelled as she waved her hand at the parked police car. 

Luke brought his violin up over his chest and smiled watching her. She looked down at him and her eyes narrowed. 

“What’s that?” She said. 

“Oh.” He said lifting his violin off of his chest. “It’s a violin.” 

She sputtered and shook her head. “Ya sure.” She said grabbing him by the arm. 

“Where we goin?” He asked happily as she pulled him up into a sitting position. 

“You’re goin’ in the car.” She said. 

“OK.” He said with a smile. 

“I’ll take that.” The man’s voice said. 

“Ahhh.” He said as he took his violin. “I’m going with it though right?” 

“Yeah you are.” She said. “Luke huh?” 

Luke nodded as he stood up. 

“Do you know the rest of your name?” She asked. 

“I do.” He said smiling. “Milkovich Gallagher.” 

“Huh?” She said turning around him by the arms. 

“Luke Milkovich Gallagher, it’s kind of a long story.” He said. “When I was thirteen my father found me, well he wasn’t my father then but his last name was Gallagher.” 

“Uh huh.” She said and brought his hand together behind his back. 

“And my other father Mickey, you’d really like him, his last name is Milk…”

She snapped cuffs on his wrists. 

“..ovich.” He said. 

“Luke with the really long name you’re under arrest.” She said as she pulled his arm. 

“Excuse me?” He said in a light tone. 

“You heard me.” She said as she led him to the cruiser. 

Luke looked down at her, she came up to his shoulder and her hair was all twisted and tied up, he wondered what it looked like all down and flowy. 

“Why are you arresting me?” He asked. 

“Damaging city property.” She said as she pulled open the car door. 

Luke laughed “That’s fucked up.” He said. 

She lifted her hand over his head and guided him into the back seat, he adjusted on the seat as well as he could with the handcuffs behind his back. He watched them get in and saw the man cop put his violin case between them on the seat as she got in the driver’s seat. 

Luke looked at her in the rear view mirror as she scowled and put the car in drive, she stomped on the gas and the car started moving. Luke moved himself forward to the edge of the seat and up to the partition in the middle of the glass. 

“As I was saying, my other father’s last name is Milkovich and I was Luke Gallagher but not legally so when they adopted me I became Luke Milkovich Gallagher.” He said smiling. 

The male cop shot him a hard look. “You sure you didn’t hit your head?” He said. 

“Ya.” He said nodding. 

“It’s more likely whatever is in that case makes him that happy.” She said. 

“That’s true.” He said. “Although by your tone I’m thinking you’re thinking drugs but no, it’s a violin. I’ve been playing since I was 8, do you play anything?” He asked her. 

Luke saw her eyes shift to him in the rear view mirror. 

“Rodriguez?” He said. “What is that?”

She was silent as she drove and the male cop laughed. 

“I’m Irish and Ukrainian.” He said. “But you can probably tell that from the name.”

Luke saw a little smile on her lips before she turned her head away. 

“You can open the case.” He said to the male cop. 

She looked over to the male cop and nodded, he pulled it into his lap and unlatched the case, he opened it and Luke let out a sigh of relief, his violin hadn’t been damaged in his fall. 

“It’s a violin.” The male cop said. “Nice one too.”

“Thanks.” He said. “It was a gift.” 

“From who?” She said and Luke heard her soft tone.

“My father, the Milkovich one.” He said and saw her smile. 

“Two fathers huh?” She said. 

“Yep.” He said. “Do your parents live here in New York?”

“Yeah.” She said with a smile. 

The male cop shot her a dirty look and she shifted her eyes away as her face fell. The male cop closed the violin and put it on the seat next to him. 

Luke winked at her in the rear view mirror, he saw her eyes narrow and he smiled as he sat back. He was quiet the rest of the way to the police station, she held him by the arm and led him to a chair next to a desk that was neat and tidy. She took the cuffs off and the male officer put his violin down on the desk and strolled away. Luke watched him and waited until he was out of sight and sat down leaning into the desk. 

“Sooo...” He said with a smile. “What’s your name?”

“Officer Rodriguez.” She said in a curt tone as she turned on a laptop on her desk. 

“Hmm.” He said and looked at her name tag, L. Rodriguez he read. 

“Bet I can guess.” He said. 

‘Mm hm.” She murmured as she started typing. 

“If I guess your name will you go out with me?” He said. 

Her eyes flashed and her mouth dropped open. 

“Give me three tries and if I don’t guess I won’t ask again.” He said. 

She stared at him with her gold flashing eyes.

“I just walked into a car.” He said tilting his head and shrugging a shoulder up. “How smart can I really be?” 

“Mm.” She murmured. 

“Is that a yes?” He asked with a smile. 

One of her eyebrows went up and he smiled wider looking around her desk, she had pictures of groups of people in bright clothes. There was one with her and a cake with candles burning, there was one with an older man in a military uniform and she looked younger, the man was obviously her father, she looked like him. 

Luke lifted his hand under his chin and braced his elbow on the desk. 

“Louisa.” He said. 

She stopped typing and her eyes went wide as they turned to his. 

“How in the hell?” She said. 

“You like Italian?” He asked tilting his head.

She stared at him with her mouth open and Luke just wanted to lean over and kiss her, she shifted her eyes around the busy room and focused on the computer screen. Luke sat back smiling and saw her type his first name, her fingers paused on the keys.

“M. I. L.K..” He spelled out. 

Lou laughed bringing her hand up to her mouth. 

“Alright.” She said. “I won’t charge you.” 

“Thanks.” He said lifting his hand back under his chin and leaning in closer to her. 

“I can’t arrest you and go out with you, can I?” She said. 

“Nooo.” He said with a smile. 

Luke had gone home and he felt like his feet weren’t touching the ground, he had started singing in the shower and sang while getting dressed. He gone back to pick her up from the station, she came out with her hair all over the place and she had traded her uniform for a sweater, tight jeans and high black boots. Luke heart skipped a beat and he smiled at her as she walked to him, he opened the door and waved his arm into the truck. 

“Officer.” He said. 

Louisa laughed as she climbed into the truck, he watched her legs wrapped in dark denim as she lifted them into the truck. He closed the door and let out a long breath jogging around the front of the truck and smiled at her as he hopped in and slammed the door. 

“You look nice.” He said. 

“Thank you.” She said. 

“You smell nice too.” He said with a smile. 

“Thank you.” She said with a laugh. 

Luke smiled and started the truck, he pulled it into gear and waited for an opening in the New York traffic, he shot out and weaved into the long line of cars. 

“Is this yours?” She asked. 

“No, it’s my roommates.” He said. “I figured it would be a little warmer than the subway.” 

“That’s very nice.” She said. 

“On the other hand if you got cold I could help warm you up a little bit.” He said. 

Louisa shook her head with a smirk, Luke laughed quietly. 

“How’d you guess my name?” She asked. 

Luke shook his head with a smile. 

“Come on.” She said. “You’re not gonna tell me?” 

“Nope.” He said. “I’ll tell you on our next date.”

Luke hadn’t told her how he knew her name for three whole more dates, she kept asking and he kept saying he’d tell her on the next date. It wasn’t until she had made him dinner in her little apartment that he had finally told her. 

“Your father’s name.” He said. 

“My father?” She said smiling as she picked up her wine glass. 

“Lewis Rodriguez.” He said. “It was in the picture on his name tag.”

Lou laughed and shook her head. “The odds of that being right are pretty low.” She said. 

“They were pretty good, you’re an only child and a girl.” He said.

“How could you know that?” She asked and took a drink of her wine. 

“The pictures.” He said. 

“You’re a smart one.” She said. 

“I was motivated.” He said with a smile picking up a fork full of delicious pasta and stuffing it into his mouth. 

Lou smiled around her wine glass, she had a strength that he heard whenever she talked about her job and how much she loved being a cop. 

Luke fiddled with his fork and picked up his wine glass, there were some things he hadn’t told her. He hadn’t ever told a woman about his life before Ian and Mickey but he was falling in love with this beautiful amazing woman and he found himself wanting to tell her. He took a drink of his wine and set it down beside his plate carefully and looked over the table at her. 

“I told you about Ian and Mickey.” He said. 

“Yeah.” Lou said with a smile. 

“I’d like to tell you about how I came to live with them.” He said quietly. 

“OK.” Lou said with her eyes on his. 

“It’s not easy to hear and if you want me to stop just tell me.” He said. 

Louisa nodded slowly. 

Luke took a breath, they were only memories now, his soul was full where it had been broken and he had Ian’s strength and Mickey’s heart to guide him. He started speaking slowly, Lou’s eyes stayed on his and she didn’t look away, she didn’t cringe, her eyes filled with tears and she blinked them back to keep her vision clear. Luke felt her hand on his and closed his hand in hers. 

“They were so crazy.” He said with a laugh. 

Lou laughed quietly squeezing his hand. 

“Mickey swore all the time and Ian was so nervous I’d bolt.” He said smiling. 

“They gave me everything.” He said. 

Lou stood up and came around the table, she sat across his lap and wrapped her arm around him. Luke wrapped his arms around her and let out a long breath as Lou brought her hand up to his face. 

“Luke Milkovich Gallagher.” She said quietly. 

Luke’s heart sighed as he nodded, she understood his name and what it meant, they had given him everything in his name, who he was and who he would become was for them. 

Luke looked over at Lou as he drove and saw her in glow the street lights of the empty streets toward home, his heart had heard her tone when she had said his name and he had known in that moment that she was sweet and low, she was the timber and the stings, she was the beauty and the sweet sorrow. 

He had heard the love of his life, he had heard the violin.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke woke up slowly and moved his hand over Lou’s naked back, he smiled lazily moving his hand up into her hair, she murmured against him and tightened her arm around him. He let himself drift for a few minutes feeling his happy heart and his perfect peace. A week from today he would marry his girl and all the planning was pretty much done. It had been a long few months but Lou was worth every minute of torturous pain. 

He turned his head and opened his eyes, Lou’s blur was the prettiest blur he had ever seen. He smiled and kissed her and her hand started moving over his chest. 

“Mm.” She murmured. “Are we awake?” She asked. 

“Nah.” He said closing his eyes and running his hand through her hair pulling it over her pillow. 

Luke felt and heard Lou’s brain kick in and smiled feeling married already. 

“Caterers?” Lou murmured. 

“Nope.” He said. 

“Flowers?” She said. 

“Done.” He said with a smile. 

“Guest list.” Lou said nodding against his chest. 

“Nope.” He said. 

“Hmph.” Lou said. 

Luke smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. 

“We’re done with everything.” He said. 

“Hmm?” Lou murmured. 

“Mmm hmm.” He murmured pulling her in. 

Luke felt her fingers drum over his chest one at a time and smiled. 

“There’s nothing.” He said brightly. “You did it all my amazing queen of organization and all things wedding related.”

Lou laughed against him and took a deep breath. 

“All we have to now is get married.” He said with a smile. 

“That’s the good part.” Lou said. 

Luke laughed and pulled her in tight. 

“Ya.” He said. “You still want to marry me?” 

“More than anything.” Lou said and Luke heard her heart in her voice. 

Luke’s heart filled with love.

“How’d I get so lucky?” He said against her hair. 

“I don’t know.” Lou said running her hand over his shoulder. 

Luke smiled against her hair and took a long deep breath. 

“What’s the plan for today?” Lou said. 

“Hmm.” He said turning his head up. “We could stay here.” 

“We could.” Lou said. 

“Ya.” He said nodding. “I like it.” 

Lou laughed and rolled over him, he pushed her hair away from her face and Lou's lips came down over his. 

 

Luke walked to the refrigerator in shorts and a Led Zepplin t-shirt and pulled it open, he looked over the food and reached his hand in pulling it into his arm. He was in charge of provisions for their stay in bed and do nothing all day day. He shoved an apple into his mouth and held it in his teeth and grunted when he saw the bowl of leftover pasta. 

“Carbs.” He thought as he pulled out the bowl into his arms. “We need carbs.’ He thought smiling around the apple in his mouth. 

He pulled out cheese and bread and loaded them onto his full arm and lifted the half full bottle of wine from the shelf on the door, he kicked the door closed and headed back through the kitchen shifting the food in his arms. He heard a pounding loud knock at the door and kept walking to the stairs ignoring it.

‘Go away.’ He thought as he started up the stairs. 

“Chicago Police!” He heard and stopped on the third step. 

Luke shot an eyebrow up and turned around, he knew that voice. 

The locks turned and the door swung open, Officer Winslow came in the house with Carl right behind him. Mickey and Oz rushed past them and up the stairs to him. 

“Hmphthemuck?” He said around his apple. 

Mickey pulled the apple out of his mouth, he chewed the bite in his mouth as Oz tore the food out of his arms and put it on the stairs. 

“Lets go!” Oz said. 

“Where?” He said as Mickey grabbed his arm and pulled him down the stairs. 

“Jail.” Carl said. 

“HA!” He said tripping down the stairs. 

“Get him clothes.” Mickey said to Oz with a nod of his head. 

Oz took the stairs two at a time and Luke was pulled to the door, Carl leaned over and shoved his sneakers at his feet. 

“What the fuck is happening?!” He shot out. 

Mickey laughed and held him by the arms. 

“Shoes.” Mickey said.

Luke automatically shoved his feet into his sneakers and heard Oz come down the stairs. He was hit in the head with a pair of jeans and he lifted his hand to pull them off of his shoulder. He held them as he went through the door into the cold spring morning in his shorts and Mickey dragged him down the stairs. 

“Have fun.” He heard and looked over his shoulder as Mickey dragged him by the arm. Lou standing in the doorway with a big smile on her face. 

“Why are we having fun?” He said. 

“Bachelor party!” Carl said. 

Oz shoved his coat onto his arms and he looked back up at the door of the house. 

“You knew about this?” He called out to Lou. 

“Yeah.” She said with a laugh. 

“We have some trust issues we need to work on.” He said pointing a finger at her. 

Lou laughed in the doorway as Carl opened the back of his cruiser and Mickey shoved him in. He waved his jeans up with his hands as Lou laughed on the porch waving. All of his kidnappers got in the car with Oz shoving in next to him with a bright smile. 

“I had a plan for today ya know.” He said lifting his foot and shoving his leg into his jeans. 

“I was going to spend the day in bed with my fiancée.” He said yanking his jeans up over his legs. 

Mickey and Oz laughed as Carl stomped on the gas pedal, he went back onto the seat lifting his hips to yank his jeans up. 

“In bed.” He shot out. 

Mickey laughed nodding. 

Luke buttoned his jeans and zipped them up shoving his feet back into his sneakers. 

“I hate you all.” He said. 

Oz nodded and Mickey tilted his head back and forth with a smile. 

“You won’t.” Carl said from the front seat. 

“Where are we going?” He asked. 

“We’re going where the strippers are plentiful and the hookers are legal.” Carl said with a smile. 

“Huuuh?” He said widening his eyes. 

Luke looked back and forth between Oz and Mickey, they were smiling and nodding. 

“Uh huh.” Mickey said. 

“Vegas?” He said. 

“Vegas.” Oz and Mickey said nodding. 

Luke smiled and nodded with them. 

 

Luke was sitting back and a stripper was draped around his shoulder, he took a drink from the straw of his big cocktail and the umbrella that was sticking out hit his glasses. 

“You’re the groom?” She said. 

Luke nodded and lowered his drink, he swayed as she pulled away and came around in front of him and wound her way over his chest. 

Luke smiled as she sat in his lap. 

‘You get one free.” She said. 

“Aww that’s nice.” He said. 

Oz laughed beside him and he looked over, he was sitting back with a drink in his hand. 

“He got married too.” He said to her with a silly smile. 

Oz rolled his eyes shaking his head. 

“And he’s having a baby.” He said. “Well…she’s having the baby but he was there for some of it or at least I’m guessing he was…I don’t really think about that.” He said and stuck his tongue out trying to catch his straw. 

Oz laughed shaking his head. 

“Your wife is pregnant?” She said. 

Oz nodded with a sweet smile. 

“8 months.” He said and lowered his whole mouth over the glass, he closed his mouth and felt the straw in his mouth, he smiled and slurped up the fruity drink. 

“They’re some very lucky ladies.” She said. 

“Nah.” He said with a blush.

She laughed standing up and weaved her naked body in front of him lifting her arms up over her head. 

“This is a good looking bunch.” A stripper across the room said. Luke looked over and Carl was leaning back on the couch with a wicked smile on his face, he had two strippers dancing for him and Jake was right next to him with a pretty blond on his lap. James had a bright smile on his face at the end of the couch. Luke laughed smacking his hand over his leg and missed. 

“Where’s Mickey?” He said. 

Oz laughed widening his eyes. “Not here.” 

“Oh ya.” He said and chased his straw around the glass. The stripper smiled and danced over to Oz, Luke watched him blush and bite his lip shaking his head.

“HA!” He shot out. 

Mickey came through the black curtain and let it fall behind him. 

“There he is!” He called out. 

“How ya doin?” Mickey said with a smile. 

“Realllly, realllly gooood.” He said. 

Mickey laughed and dropped down between him and Oz, he patted his leg with a smile and looked over the line of strippers across the room. 

“Nice.” Mickey said. 

“Heeey?” He said lifting a finger. “We could get someone for you.” 

Mickey shook his head with a smirk.

“Sure.” The stripper draped over Oz said. “We have blonde’s, brunette’s, redheads in all shapes and colors.” 

Luke lifted his leg onto the seat and leaning across Mickey. “Do you have any a little more masculine?” He said. 

Mickey shoved his shoulder and he laughed lifting his straw to his mouth. 

“You’re gay?” The stripper said as she leaned her very naked boobs into Oz’s very red face. 

Luke nodded drinking through his straw. 

“There’s a gay club down the strip.” She said. 

“Ohhhh?” He said. 

“No.” Mickey said waving his hand through the air. 

“Coooome oon.” He said shoving Mickey’s shoulder. “I want you to have fun.”

Mickey sputtered and waved a hand up. “It’s your bachelor party.” Mickey said. 

“And Oz’ssez.” He said and straightened out his tongue. 

Mickey laughed and Oz rolled his eyes smacking his hand on his forehead. 

“No it’s not.” Oz said. 

“Ya it is.” Mickey said shrugging a shoulder up. “You didn’t get one.” 

“I didn’t want one!” Oz shot out. “No offense.” Oz said quickly to the stripper. 

She smiled and lifted her naked body from Oz. “None taken.” 

Luke lifted his straw and pushed it into his drink. 

“You didn’t have one either.” He said to Mickey. 

“Ya I did.” Mickey said with a smile. 

Luke smiled at his face lighting up. “He’d be laughing his ass off.” He said. 

“Oh he is.” Mickey said nodding his head smiling. 

Luke nodded and felt his eyes fill, Mickey pushed his hand over his leg and Luke sniffed pushing his fingers under his glasses. 

“Come on over here.” Mickey said to the stripper, she smiled and danced back over to him. 

“What’s your name?” He asked the stripper with a smile. 

Mickey and Oz laughed, he lifted his drink and chased his straw around his glass, he caught it and Mickey’s arm went around his shoulder, it was pretty much the best bachelor party ever in the history of the world. 

 

Mickey pulled his barely conscious very tall and heavy kid down the hall, he stopped at their hotel room door and Luke went forward with the motion. 

“We’re stopping.” Luke said. “Yep..K.” 

Mickey laughed and lifted the room card out of his pocket and closed one eye shoving it into the slot. 

“You got him?” He heard. 

“Ya.” He said looking over his shoulder, Oz and Carl were stumbling down the hall with Jake between them. 

“You got him.” He said. 

“Think so.” Oz said as they weaved down the hall. Frick was holding the wall behind them carefully walking down the hall. 

“Where are we?” Frick said looking around. 

He laughed and tried the doorknob, his hand missed and he focused his eyes squinting. His hand hit the knob and he smiled brightly and pushed the door open, he pulled Luke in and pushed him through the door by his arms. He saw the bed and aimed Luke in that direction, he let go and Luke went down onto the bed. 

“Timber.” He said snorting out a laugh. 

Mickey stumbled back and shook his head, Frick came through the door holding the doorjamb. 

“Are we here?” Frick said. 

“There.” Mickey said waving his hand to the other bed. 

“Where?” Frick said blinking. 

“The bed man.” Mickey said with a chuckle. 

“I don’t know if I can make it that far.” Frick said. Mickey giggled and lifted a hand to his arm. Frick swayed and Mickey guided him across the room as he held the wall. 

“You gotta let go man.” He said. 

“The wall is safe.” Frick said nodding his head. 

“I got ya.” He said . “I won’t let you fall.”

“You’re drink.” Frick said. 

“I am drink.” He said. ‘But not as drink as you.” 

“OK.” James said and lifted his hand from the wall. “I’m gonna trust you.” James said slowly. 

Mickey guided him as he put on foot in front of the other carefully holding his arms out in front of him. Mickey brought him to the side of the bed and sat him down. 

“Seeeee.” James said lifting a finger and wagging it. “I knew I could trust you.”

Mickey giggled and pushed him back, Frick let out a grunt and landed with his back on the bed. Frick lifted his legs and shifted until he was almost straight on the bed, Mickey pulled off his Birkenstocks and threw them over his shoulder. 

“Fuckin’ hippie.” He said. 

“Fuckin’ criminal.” Frick said rolling his eyes closed. 

Mickey laughed and swayed, he held his hand out as the room spun. He stepped back and sat on the bed Luke was passed out on. 

“Jas would have made a good criminal.” Frick mumbled. 

“Huh?” He said. “Your son could never be a criminal.” 

“No.” Frick said shaking his head. “My brother.” 

Mickey nodded, he had known Sutter for years and he had become family and he had never met a brother. 

“He’s a lot like you.” Frick said smiling with his eyes closed. 

“Oh ya?” He said. 

“Ya.” Frick said nodding his head down. 

“He woulda been a criminal?” He said with a laugh. 

“Maybe.” Frick said smiling. 

“And you woulda protected him.” Mickey said. 

Frick nodded slowly. 

Mickey looked down at Luke passed out on the bed and reached over and grabbed the back of his jeans yanking him up to the pillow, he took his sneakers off and threw them off the end of the bed. He pulled on Luke’s arm pulling him onto his back and the room started spinning.

“Ohh fuck.” He hissed out letting Luke go. 

“You’re fine.” He said sitting up slowly and blinked his eyes open and closed, he had a bed somewhere in the building but couldn’t remember where. He looked over his shoulder at Luke, he was sprawled out corner to corner on the bed with his long arms over his head, he leaned forward and stood up, he walked around the bed Frick was on and went down next to him. 

“Hm.” Frick murmured and his eyes blinked open. 

“Don’t get any fuckin’ ideas.” He said pushing his head into the pillow closing his eyes. 

“No spooning?” Frick said. 

“Awww.” Luke said from across the room. 

“Shut the fuck up.” He said. 

Frick laughed smacking his arm and Luke giggled across the room. 

‘Fuckin’ crazy.’ He thought rolling his eyes behind his eyelids and smiled. 

 

Luke’s head pounded as the light poured through the car window into his searing eyes, even with them closed they hurt. The motion of the car made his stomach heave and he rolled his head on his shoulder turning his head. 

“Bleh.” He grunted. 

“Yep.” Oz said beside him. 

The car slowed down and stopped, Luke didn’t move. There was silence in the car. 

“This the right address?” The driver asked. 

“Hmph.” He grunted. 

“Hmph.” Oz grunted. “Ya.” Oz said in a gravelly voice. 

Oz shifted forward in the seat slowly and Luke rolled his eyes open into slits. It was bright and everything hurt. 

Oz paid the driver and sat back, he looked about as bad as he felt. 

“Home?” He said. 

“Hmph.” Oz grunted with a nod. 

Luke sighed and blinked sitting up carefully, the past two days were a blur of alcohol and naked women, bright colors and dark rooms, he had looked…a lot but not touched. Luke opened the door squinting and dropped his leg out, he pulled himself out and stood up feeling everything pound and revolt in his body. He pushed the car door closed with as much force as he could muster up and blinked at Mickey’s house. 

“Yaaay.” He said quietly. 

Oz laughed and came up beside him as the car drove away, the front door opened and he saw Sarah smiling at the door and she was beaming with her hand over her big belly. 

“Hey!” She called out smiling. 

“Oh thank God!” Oz said walking to her with her arms out. 

“Awww.” Sarah said and lifted her arms. Oz wrapped his arms around her and his head went down to her shoulder. 

“I’m never doing that again.” Oz said against her shoulder. 

Sarah laughed and ran her hand over Oz’s hair looking up at him. He saw Lou come up behind Sarah and his heart leapt up in his chest.

“Outta the way.” He growled out. Sarah laughed pulling Oz into the house and Oz shuffled his feet keeping his arms around her. 

Lou smiled up at him and he walked to her. 

“I missed you.” He said in a rush and wrapped his arms around her and Lou laughed against him. 

“So much…I can’t even…” He babbled kissing her. “tell you..so much.” 

Lou giggled and he pulled her in for a hard hug. 

“Did you have fun?” Lou said against him. 

He nodded and held her tight. 

“Where are the others?” Sarah said. 

“Mickey brought James home.” He said. 

“We had to drag Carl out of the whorehouse.” Oz mumbled against Sarah. 

Sarah laughed and Luke lifted his head to look down at Lou’s smiling face. 

“So much.” He said. 

“Sleep?” Lou said. 

“Oh ya.” He said. 

Lou smiled and led him to the door. 

“Bye.” Sarah waved her hand at them with Oz in her arms. 

Luke lifted a hand up and let it drop, Lou led him out the door and he closed his eyes against the bright sunlight and let his love bring him through the door and all the way home. 

 

Luke drifted awake slowly and blinked his eyes, they didn’t hurt, that was a good start. He moved his fingers and they didn’t hurt. 

‘Good.’ He thought. 

He lifted a hand to the side table and they landed on his glasses, he pulled them onto his face and everything was clear in the dim light, Lou had pulled all the shades in the room and he loved her just a little bit more for it. He pushed a hand over his hair and turned his head carefully, it pounded but it was less than it did when he had dropped down into the bed. 

The clock read 10:40 and he lifted his head up staring at it. 

‘How long have I been asleep?’ He thought. ‘What day is it?’ 

‘Shit.” He hissed and pushed the blankets off of him as he sat up quickly, the room shifted and he stood up holding onto the bed. He swayed and caught himself holding his arms out as he started for the door. He pulled it open leaning on it and walked to the stairs, he held the railing with both hands and walked down the steps. 

“Lou!” He called out. 

“She’s not here.” He heard Heidi call out. 

“How long have I been asleep?” He snapped. “We have to pick up Mrs. Lombardi from the airport! Why didn’t you wake me up??!!” 

He held the wall as he walked through the short hall and saw Mrs. Lombardi sitting at the kitchen table with a big smile on her face. 

‘Hello!” Mrs. Lombardi called out in a sing song voice. 

Luke smiled and his heart lit up, she was sitting with a cup of tea in front of her Lou had bought especially for her. Luke walked to her smiling and she stood up from the chair. 

“You’re here!” He said waving his arms out with a smile and hugged her.

Mrs. Lombardi hugged him tight and he closed his eyes hugging her. 

“Heidi picked me up.” Mrs. Lombardi said. 

“Yeah?” He said pulling back and opening his eyes. “How was that?” 

“A little scary.” She said. 

Heidi laughed and sat down putting a mug of coffee on the table for him, Luke rubbed Mrs. Lombardi’s arms smiling. 

“I’m so glad you’re here.” He said. 

Mrs. Lombardi’s eyes softened. “I wouldn’t miss it.” She said. 

Luke smiled and picked up the mug from the table and sat down taking a long drink holding onto one of Mrs. Lombardi’s hands.

“I hear you went to Vegas.” Mrs. Lombardi said sitting down.

Luke nodding gulping coffee. 

“Sounded like a good time.” Heidi said with a smile. 

He lowered the mug and took a long breath. 

“Two days of alcohol and debauchery, it was the best.” He said. 

Heidi laughed and Mrs. Lombardi let go of his hand and gave it a pat as she stood up. 

“I’ll make you some eggs.” She said. 

“You don’t have to.” He said with a smile. 

Mrs. Lombardi ignored him and walked to the refrigerator and pulled it open. 

“Thanks.” He said.

Mrs. Lombardi found the pans and he smiled watching her, he was so happy she was here. She came early and was going to spend some time with them before the wedding kicked off, she wanted to help with the last minute details but he just wanted her to have fun and meet everyone. He had told her all about Oz and Sarah and everyone here and he couldn’t wait for her to meet them. 

“Where’d Lou go?” He asked. 

“To pick up Fiona and Debbie.” Heidi said. 

“Pick them up?” He said. 

“For our party.” Heidi said. “Bachelorette party.” 

“Ohhh hmm.” He said picking up his mug and taking a drink. 

“Mrs. Lombardi will you come with us?” Heidi asked with a sweet smile. 

“Of course.” She said looking over her shoulder smiling. 

“Yay!” Heidi said clapping her hands together. 

“Bet she’ll drink you all under the table.” He said with a laugh waving his mug. 

Mrs. Lombardi laughed as she scrambled eggs. 

The door opened and Luke heard one set of footsteps and smiled standing up as Sarah’s belly came around the corner with her behind it. 

“Hey.” Sarah said with a smile. “You’re awake.”

Luke walked to her and took the bag out of her hands and shoved it onto the table wrapping his arm around her shoulder. 

“Sarah, this is my Mrs. Lombardi.” He said waving his hand out. Mrs. Lombardi‘s face lit up as she walked over. 

“Mrs. Lombardi this is Sarah.” He said with a big smile. 

“Hello.” Mrs. Lombardi said holding her hands out to Sarah’s.

“Hello.” Sarah said taking Mrs. Lombardi’s hands in hers. 

“Luke couldn’t wait for you to get here.” Sarah said with a smile. 

Mrs. Lombardi smiled and looked at him and he shrugged a shoulder up.

“He’s a good boy.” Mrs. Lombardi said.

Luke heart filled with love and happiness. 

Mrs. Lombardi pulled Sarah into the kitchen to a chair. “Sit, would you like some tea?” 

“I would love some tea.” Sarah said with a smile. 

Luke crossed his arms smiling, he knew they’d love each other and he watched them as they started chatting about the baby and the wedding. 

Luke sighed happily and heard the door open and the rumble of storming feet as the rest of the troop arrived, he picked up his mug from the table with a smile and turned as they came in with happy smiles. 

“Hey!” Lou said wrapping her arm around his waist. 

“Hey.” He said and kissed her. 

“Mrs. Lombardi is partying with us tonight.” Heidi called out.

“She is?!” Lou said with a laugh. 

Luke nodded wrapping his arms around Lou for a squeeze and pulled away. 

“I will leave you to your partying.” He said. “Ladies.” He said with a bow. 

They all laughed and he waved to them turning toward the stairs, he drank his coffee as he climbed the stairs and walked into their room. He heard their happy voices and bright laughter as he headed to the shower. He was going to go wake up Oz and Mickey and take them with him to his appointment he had made a week ago while Lou and her happy crowd started their night, he wasn’t worried, Sarah would keep a sober eye on them and the house was insured. 

‘Wait.’ He thought. ‘It is right?’

“Yeah.” He said to himself with a nod. 

 

Luke pulled open the door with a smile as Mickey scowled at him. 

“Come on.” Luke said waving his arm. 

Mickey rolled his eyes and walked through the door into the dimly lit shop, Oz walked in behind him and Luke went through the door letting it close behind him. There were pictures of stencil drawings all over the walls, lions and snakes and half naked women on snakes. 

“Hey.” The big guy called out with a smile. “Infinity block.”

“Hey.” Oz said smiling. 

“Are you Wayne?” He asked. 

“Yep.” Wayne said. 

“I’m Luke.” He said holding his hand out.

Wayne shook his hand nodding. “I’m all set up.” Wayne said. 

“Cool.” He said with a smile. 

They followed him to his chair and Luke slid into it with a bright smile. Oz sat in the chair beside it and Mickey stood with his arms crossed over his chest next to the big chair scowling. 

“Will you stop?” He said.

“No.” Mickey said shaking his head. 

Luke smiled and brought his hand down to the stand beside the chair. 

“You have a tattoo, Oz has a tattoo.” He said.

“Ya.” Mickey said. “We’re not professional musicians.”

“You are?” Wayne asked. 

“Ya.” He said with a smile. 

”What do you play?” Wayne asked. 

“He plays the fucking violin and he shouldn’t be fucking with his hands.” Mickey said. 

“Ohhh.” Wayne said widening his eyes nodding. “I can change the gauge on the needle.” Wayne said picking up the tattoo gun.

“See.” Luke said waving his hand up. “Gauges.” 

“Alright where you puttin’ it?” Mickey said. 

Luke lifted his right hand and pointed to the outside of his wrist. 

Mickey twisted his mouth up and Luke smiled brightly. 

“Just be fucking careful.” Mickey said to Wayne. 

“Yep.” Wayne said nodding and adjusting the tattoo gun. 

Luke put his hand down on its side on the stand while Mickey paced away waving his arms out grunting. 

“Do you have a picture or something?” Wayne asked. 

“Ya.” He said and reached into his pocket, he pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to Wayne, he opened it as he pushed himself back on his stool and turned around whistling. 

“Color?” Wayne said. 

“Black.” He said. 

“Cool.” Wayne said as he picked up a tube of ink and walked the stool back to him. 

“Let me see that.” Mickey said holding his hand out to Wayne with a hard scowl, Wayne handed him the piece of paper and his eyes softened when he saw the drawing and his eyes came to his. 

Mickey smiled lifting his hand to his arm and pushed it into the chair, he handed the page back to Wayne. 

“It’s gonna hurt like a motherfucker.” Oz said with a smile. 

“Nah.” He said as Wayne cleaned his arm with alcohol. 

“Oh ya.” Mickey said nodding. 

Wayne laughed beside him and he shifted his eyes between them. Wayne dipped the tattoo gun into the black ink and lifted it over his wrist. 

“I do love a virgin.” Wayne said lifting his eyebrows with a smile and lowered the gun to his wrist. 

Luke smiled and the needle touched his skin. 

“Fuck!” He shot out as the pain started. Mickey and Oz laughed and he clenched his teeth together. 

“Told you.” Oz said nodding. 

Luke crossed his eyes and tried to think happy thoughts as the needle hit bone and he focused on the song playing in his head. 

“For so long.. He sang. 

“You and me been finding each other… For so long.” He sang and his voice went high with the pain. 

Oz giggled and Mickey laughed shaking his head. 

“And the feeling that I feel for you…Agggkk.” He grunted rolling his eyes. 

“Is more than strong girl.” Wayne sang in a deep baritone. “Take it from me!” 

Luke smiled and sang. “If you give a little more than you’re asking for your love will turn the key.” 

“Darlin I...” He grunted as the tattoo gun went back onto his skin. 

“I would wait forever for those lips of wine.” Wayne sang lifting the gun and dripping it into the ink. 

“Build my world around you darling, this love will shine girl watch it and see” They sang together as Wayne tattooed and Oz laughed his ass off next to him. 

“If you give a little more than you’re asking for your love will turn the key.” They sang in falsetto voices. 

“Ahhh haa haa.” He sang the high note higher as the needle went over bone. 

“I just wanna be your everything.” He sang closing his eyes as they crossed. 

“Open up the heaven in your heart and let me be.. “ They sang as he started moving his feet back and forth. 

“The things you are to me…” 

“And not some puppet on a string…” 

“Oh hey..I..If I stay here without you darlin’ I would die…”

“I want you layin’ in the love I have to bring, I’d do anything..” 

“To be your everythhiingg.” They sang and Wayne hit the high note and held it out. 

“Nice.” He said hearing the music play in his head. 

“Thanks.” Wayne said with his eyes on his wrist. 

“Sing Oz!” He said waving his free arm out. 

“No.” Oz said. 

“Come on.” He said with a smile “I know you know it.” 

“No I don’t.” Oz said crossing his arms and looking away. 

“Tough guy.” He said to Wayne. 

Wayne lifted the tattoo gun and stared at Oz.

“The Bee Gee’s are the shit.” Wayne said seriously. 

Luke nodded. “Including Andy.” He said raising his finger and pointing it at Oz. 

Oz rolled his eyes and lifted a hand. Luke heard the drums in his head and opened his mouth.

“I don’t…” Oz started. 

“Darlin’ for so long.” He sang over him. 

Wayne sang with him smiling. “You and me been finding each other for so long.”

“And the feelin’ that I feel for you..” Oz sang in a deep dry tone and Luke smiled brightly. 

“Is more than strong girl take it from me..” They sang. 

“If you give a little more than you’re asking for your love will turn the key.” They sang in high voices and Mickey giggled. 

“Ahhhha I …I just wanna be your everything…open up the heaven in your heart and let me be the things you are to me and not just some puppet on a string.”

“Ohhh.” Wayne sang lifting his head. 

“I..If I stay here without you darlin’ I would die.” Luke sang out. 

“I want you layin’ in the love I have to bring..I’d do anything to be your everryy thingggg.” He sang trying to sing the harmony and missing it by a mile. 

“You’re killin’ me.” Mickey said with a laugh. 

“Big finish.” He shot out nodding to Mickey. 

Mickey shook his head. 

“Ahh ha ha….I just wanna beee.” He sang. 

“You’re everything.” Wayne sang.

“Open up the heaven in your heart and let me be.. the things you are to me and not some puppet on a string.” They sang together. 

“If I stay here without you darling..” He sang nodding to Mickey, he looked away smiling.

“…I would die..” Oz sang in a high falsetto. 

“What do you want?” He asked pointing at Mickey. 

Mickey shook his head slowly with a smile. 

“I want you layin in the love I have to bring…” He sang

Mickey rolled his eyes. 

“I’d do anything..” He sang. 

“To be you’re everythiinnngg.” They sang together. 

“Very nice.” He said nodding. 

“Not really though.” Mickey said with a smile. 

“Almost done.” Wayne said. 

“Oh ya?” He aid looking down at his wrist. 

‘We need another song.” He said and put his head back on the chair thinking. 

“NO!” Mickey said waving his hand out. 

Luke smiled and wiggled his eyebrows to the tune in his head. 

“Noooo.” Mickey said. 

Luke nodded slowly “Oooh you can dance, you can jive having the time of your life.” He sang. 

Mickey pushed himself off the wall. 

“OOO ooo see that girl watch that scene.” Wayne sang with him as Mickey headed for the door. 

“Digging the dancing queen” They sang and laughed as Mickey pulled open the door and it slammed against the wall and he waved his arms down shaking his head as he shot out the door. 

“I’m out!” Oz said shoving himself up with his arms out and headed for the door. 

“Friday nights and the lights are low.” He sang waving his hand through the air slowly. 

“Looking out for a place to goo.” They sang and he lifted a hand up dramatically, Oz looked over his shoulder with a smirk and he lifted his eyebrows tiling his head. 

“With a bit of rock music getting in the swing.” He sang with a laugh as Oz stormed out the door. 

He laughed as Wayne sang the next lines and he watched the tattoo gun. 

“You are the dancing queen.” He sang high as the needle stung. “Young and sweet only seventeen” 

“Da da da dum.” Wayne said lifting the needle and dipping it into the ink. 

“You have a great voice.” He said. 

“Thanks.” Wayne said leaning back over his hand. “I had a band back in the day.” 

“Oh ya?” He said. 

“Heavy metal.” Wayne said nodding. 

“Ohhh.” He said. “No Bee Gee’s then.”

“Nah.” Wayne said with a smile. 

The door opened and Luke saw Mickey stick his head in. 

“Is it fucking safe.” Mickey called out. 

“Ya.” He said. “We’ve moved on from the seventies.”

“Thank Christ!” Mickey said shoving the door open and Oz came in behind him. 

“Disco.” Mickey said shaking his head. “How are you my fucking kid?” 

“Ian had a secret love of disco.” He said with a smile. 

“Ya!” Mickey shot out. “It wasn’t fucking secret.” 

Luke laughed and looked down at the tattoo as the lines came together, Wayne sat up and wiped a paper towel over his wrist with a smile. 

“What do you think man?” Wayne said. 

Luke smiled and lifted his hand turning it. 

“It’s perfect.” He said quietly. 

“Nice.” Oz said nodding. 

Mickey nodded and he smiled. 

The three lines were the beginning of his life, the melody in his heart that had changed with the harmony and had been unlocked by the key. Ian’s voice, the clear bright tone had lead him into his life and his voice would always be with him, he would see it every time he played the violin and remember his father’s voice in the perfect triangle tattooed into his skin. 


	3. Chapter 3

Luke pulled into Mickey’s driveway and pushed the car into park, the big rehearsal dinner was done and nobody killed anybody, he was pretty sure Lou’s father had brought his gun but he didn’t point it at anyone, not even Mickey. 

He turned off the headlights and let the car idle and turned to Lou in the passenger seat. 

“Wanna make out?” He said lifting his eyebrows. 

“Yeah.” Lou said with a smile. 

Luke leaned over and pulled her in, he kissed her sweet lips pushing his hand into her hair, Lou’s hand slid around his neck and he hummed low in his throat. He lowered his hand to her knee and slid his hand over her silky skin turning his head and deepening the kiss, his heartbeat quickened and his head spun with the slow hot kiss. He slid his hand up her thigh and Lou’s hand slid over his neck and down to his chest, her hand stopped at the top button of his button down shirt. 

“HEY!” He heard and jumped. 

There was a loud pounding on the window. 

“Don’t you have a fucking house for that?” Mickey called out behind him. 

Lou laughed and he growled low in his throat and lifted his hand out with his middle finger raised toward the window. 

Mickey laughed and he kissed Lou’s laughing lips. 

He heard car doors slamming and Oz and Sarah’s voices, Heidi was chattering happily and he sighed heavily against Lou’s lips. 

“Where are they?” He heard Heidi ask. 

“Getting a head start on the honeymoon.” Mickey said with a laugh behind him. 

Luke let out a long haggard breath dropping his hand from the window and wrapping it around Lou’s waist. 

“Time to go.” Lou said.

Luke grunted and gave her a long slow kiss. 

“Can I walk you home?” He said pushing her hair away from her face. 

“Yes.” Lou said with a sweet smile. 

Luke smiled and his heart swelled, he pulled open the door and stepped out, he scowled at Mickey who smiled back at him with his arms crossed over his chest. Lou got out of the passenger seat and he walked around the car shoving the keys into his pocket. He lifted his hand out to Lou and she took it with a smile. 

“Goodnight.” Lou called out over her shoulder. 

They all called out goodnight as they walked away in the cool spring air hand in hand toward their house. They walked up the stairs to the wide porch and stopped at the door. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said with a smile lifting a hand to her face. 

“I’ll be there.” Lou said. 

He heard the tapping of high heels and laughing as the group that was staying at their house for the night came down the sidewalk. He pulled Lou in for a kiss and wrapped his arm around her pulling her in. 

“I can sneak over later.” He said quietly. 

Lou laughed against him. “Heidi will catch you.” She said. 

“Nah.” He said with a smile. 

“Thank you.” Lou said and Luke heard her heart in her voice. 

“For what?” He asked quietly. 

“For all of this.” Lou said. 

Luke smiled and she kissed his jaw, he pulled away and looked down into her pretty gold eyes and his heart sighed. 

“Hey.” Heidi said. 

Luke smiled at her and Mrs. Lombardi as they came up the stairs, he lifted his arm out and Heidi slid under his arm. 

“Ohh love.” Heidi said and gave him a squeeze. 

“Off you go.” Mrs. Lombardi said to him. 

“Awww.” He said. 

“Shoo.” Mrs. Lombardi said with a smile waving her hand. 

“Alright.” He said with a sigh. 

He kissed Heidi’s head pulling her in and turned to Lou, he smiled down at her giving her a quick kiss. 

“Parting is such sweet sorrow.” He said. 

Lou smiled brightly at him as she unlocked the front door, he watched them walk in the door and Mrs. Lombardi slipped her hand into his and kissed his cheek squeezing his hand. 

“Don’t stay up too late.” Mrs. Lombardi said. 

“I won’t.” He said shaking his head. 

Mrs. Lombardi patted his hand and let it go, she followed Lou and Heidi into the house and he waved to them as he started down the stairs. He walked down the sidewalk smiling and slid his hands into his pockets and started whistling the song in his heart. 

Lou wanted a big church wedding and her family was very Catholic, they didn’t go too crazy about them living together but they were getting married in a big Catholic church with all of her big family had come to Chicago from New York. He had met them all and his head started spinning with the names and hugs and kisses from her assortment of aunts and uncles and cousins. 

He heard the laughing and talking as he walked up to the door, he smiled and walked in pushing the door closed behind him. 

“Hey.” Mickey called out. “They kicked you out huh.” 

“Ya.” He said nodding as he walked through the living room. 

“Kicked out of our own house.” Oz said shaking his head. 

“It’s sweet.” Sarah said with a pretty smile as she sat down next to Oz. 

Luke walked to the refrigerator and opened it, he pulled out a beer and twisted off the cap kicking the door closed. 

“Just one.” Sarah said. “I have orders.”

Mickey laughed and he rolled his eyes up as he sat down across from Mickey sliding his beer over the table. 

“You wouldn’t tell.” He said. 

“Oh yes she would.” Oz said with a laugh running his hand over Sarah’s shoulder. 

“Ya.” Sarah said nodding. “I would.” 

“We lost you to the dark side.” He said shaking his head slowly. 

Sarah giggled rubbing her hand over her baby belly. 

“How’s the little person?” He asked with a smile. 

“Not so little.” Sarah said looking down at her big belly. 

“It’s the final countdown.” Oz said reaching out and running his hand over Sarah’s. 

“Ten days.” Sarah said with a sweet smile. 

“Where are we with names because I have some ideas.” He said picking up his beer. 

Oz shook his head and took a drink of his beer. 

“Luke.” He said pointing his beer at Sarah. “It’s a good name.” 

Sarah nodded smiling. 

“Biblical.” He said tilting his head. 

“True.” Sarah said. 

“AND Star Wars.” He said nodding with a smile. 

Sarah giggled and Oz rolled his eyes up. 

“Ozran Junior.” Mickey said waving a hand out and sitting back in his chair. 

Oz sputtered and shook his head. 

“Why not?” Mickey said. 

“Ahhh O.J.? Oz said shaking his head. “I don’t think so.” 

Mickey scowled and reached out for his beer on the table. 

“Michael!” He said. “That’s biblical and a Jackson.” 

Oz smiled at Sarah rubbing her shoulder, Sarah leaned into him closing her eyes, Oz kissed her head and ran his hand over her hair. 

“Tired.” Sarah said with a sigh.

“Mm.” Oz murmured against her closing his eyes. They were ridiculously sweet and Sarah was so cute, he rested his head on his hand and sighed, he couldn’t wait until Lou was that pregnant. 

“Come on pretty girl.” Oz said. 

Sarah smiled a sleepy smile as Oz held her hands helping her stand up. 

“Goodnight.” He said. 

Sarah smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. 

“Goodnight.” Sarah said with sparkling eyes. 

“Night.” Mickey called out with a wave. 

“Goodnight.” Sarah said looking over her shoulder to Mickey as Oz caught her hand and they walked down the hall together. 

“O.J.?” He said shaking his head with a smirk. 

Mickey shrugged waving his beer. 

“Bleck.” He said twisting his mouth up. 

“You just want your name.” Mickey said with a scowl and drank his beer. 

“Ya!” He said with a bright smile. 

“Hmph.” Mickey grunted as he smiled around his beer. 

“Could be a girl.” He said with a shrug. “We don’t know.”

Mickey shook his head with a smirk. 

“The fuck would we do with a girl?” Mickey said. 

“No idea.” He said lifting his beer. 

“Nah, it’s a boy.” Mickey said nodding. 

“I’m gonna call him O.J. from now on.” He said. 

“No you’re fuckin’ not.” Oz said as he came into the kitchen. 

Luke laughed and took a drink of his beer, Oz sat down with a scowl and picked up his beer. Mickey stood up smiling and walked to the cabinet, he opened it and pulled down the bottle of whiskey and four shot glasses. 

“If you’re trying to hide that you’re doing a bad job.” He said. 

Mickey laughed and turned around, he set the shot glasses down on the table and sat down with a long breath and twisted the cap off of the bottle. Oz pushed the shot glasses together and Mickey poured the whiskey from the bottle into each glass and smiled pushing one over the table toward him. Luke reached out and took it with a smile and Mickey pushed a glass in front of Oz and he lifted it in front up and looked at him. 

“To my big brother.” Oz said and Luke’s heart melted and he felt his eyes sting with tears. 

“Who is always there for me.” Oz said 

Luke felt the tears spill over and smiled lifting his hand under his glasses. 

“I wish you every happiness.” Oz said quietly in Russian. 

“Thank you brother.” He said in Russian and wiped at his eyes and sniffed. 

Mickey laughed and he smiled shaking his head, Mickey lifted his glass and Luke took a deep breath. 

“I couldn’t be more proud of you man.” Mickey said. 

Luke felt the tears well up and Mickey smiled at him, Oz lifted a hand to his shoulder and nodded to him. 

“To Luke and Lou.” Mickey said raising his glass. 

Luke lifted his glass and closed his eyes taking the shot and the shot glasses went down on the table together. 

 

Luke woke up reaching out for Lou, his hand hit mattress and he grunted, his mind whirled awake and he tried to remember where she was. He opened his eyes and the light was coming from the wrong direction and he remembered he was getting married today, he smiled and lifted his hand out with his eyes closed to the bedside table and it hit with a thump, he felt around the table until he found his glasses and pulled them toward him. He pushed his glasses over his face and let his arm drop to the bed. 

He had spent the night at Mickey’s and they had stayed up drinking and talking until 1 am. He didn’t know when he had ever laughed so much or as hard as he did last night. Mickey had told him and Oz the story of the broken mirror in their bedroom and he knew part of the story but hearing it from Mickey was hilarious. 

Mickey had never told them that particular Ian story before and he understood why, it was a little weird hearing about your parents breaking a mirror while they’re going at it in a safe house with a fed trying to bust in because one of them had been an escaped convict and was in witness protection.

'Ya, that's weird.' He thought

Luke pushed his fingers under his eyes and opened them, he was in his old room in his old bed. This was his first real room in his first home, Luke smiled sitting up looking around the room, he dropped his feet to the floor and braced his arms on the edge of the bed looking down at his feet as he wiggled his toes. He couldn’t see his toes when he came here wiggling or otherwise. 

Luke stood up and walked to the closed door, he opened it and walked down the hall quietly, he turned into the kitchen and pulled opened the refrigerator door and pulled out the orange juice. He drank it from the jug and walked to the coffeemaker and hit the on button, he shuffled his feet through the kitchen and into the living room and opened the door to Ian’s office. 

He walked through the door and over to one of the big leather chairs by the window, he crossed his legs under him and sat back looking over the pictures on the wall as he took a long drink of juice. Ian on the beach, Ian and Mickey, his face with his arm wrapped around Ian’s neck. 

All the memories came back and his heart swelled with love, he opened the lap top and turned it on, he moved the cursor to the top line of the long list of videos and hit play. 

 

Mickey smiled as he drifted awake, the dream floated away and he took a long deep breath. He smelled coffee immediately and he lifted his arm over his head and pushed his face back into the pillow, he opened one eye and saw the light slanting across the room. 

‘Wedding.’ He thought and opened his other eye.

‘Someone’s getting’ married.’ He thought. 

His mind moved slowly and he remembered his kid, the tall one with glasses was getting married today. 

Mickey lowered his arm over his face and pushed at his grainy eyes, he blinked them open and sat up slowly. His head pounded but he had felt worse, he scratched his fingers through his hair and reached for his smokes on the bed side table, he slid one out and lit it blinking his eyes open and closed slowly.

He hissed in the smoke and let it out slowly, he looked out the window and saw a bright spring morning and smiled lifting his smoke to his lips. He stood up and his head pounded a little harder, he shook his head and took a long drag of the smoke walking through the bedroom and into the hallway. He walked through the kitchen and pulled out the coffeemaker with the smoke hanging out of his mouth and opened the cabinet and pulled down a mug, he poured the coffee holding the mug in his hand and took a long drink shoving the pot back in the coffeemaker. 

He leaned against the counter and flicked the ash into the sink behind him, his head started to clear and he took a long drag of the smoke and let it out. He heard happy voices and laughing drifting through the house, he heard Ian’s bright laugh and looked through the living room. 

He pushed himself off the counter and walked through the house, the door to Ian’s office was standing open and he saw Luke sitting in the big leather chair smiling with the laptop open in front of him. Mickey walked through the door and Luke looked up at him with a smile. 

“Hey.” He said. 

“Morning.” Luke said. 

Mickey walked around the table with the lap top and took the other leather chair with his eyes on the laptop screen. Mickey laughed seeing what Luke was watching, he took a drink of his coffee and sat back smiling. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Mandy bellowed. 

The backyard of their apartment was lit up in fire light and Heidi with her sly smile came on the screen. 

“Thanks Mand.” Heidi said. 

“Alright.” Heidi said. “To my best friends in the world.” Heidi said raising her glass. 

The screen filled with him and Ian, Ian’s arm was around his waist and his arm was over it and Ian blinked back tears. 

“Who love each other more than anything.” Heidi said. 

Mickey saw Ian kiss the side of his head, he had a bright smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. 

“To Ian and Mickey.” Heidi said. 

Their drinks went up and Mickey took a drink of his coffee as he took a drink of beer on the screen. 

The camera shifted away but in the corner of the screen he saw himself turn to Ian and smile, Mickey felt that moment all over again. 

Ian’s eyes were on his in the firelight and he felt the rush of love from him as he bit his lip and he slid his hand over his waist. 

“Really married now.” He said. 

Ian nodded slowly and his lip slid through his teeth as his smile widened. Mickey lifted his hand and his eyes roamed over Ian’s sweet face as he threaded his fingers through his hair. 

“Mickey and Ian.” Came from the speakers and they turned together toward Frick as he held his glass up. 

“You may well be the most fucked up couple.” Frick said with a smile. Mickey laughed lifting his coffee and he scowled at Frick on screen as Ian’s hand came down to his. 

“BUT.” Frick said pointing a finger out. “Love is blind.” 

Mickey scowled onscreen as he waved a hand up and Ian laughed behind him. 

“Love is patient, love is kind, love knows all things and believes all things, love never dies.” Frick said. 

“Here’s to love.” Frick said raising his glass up high. 

Clapping and cheering came from the speakers and Mickey and Ian lifted their beers and drank with smiles on their faces. 

Mickey took a long drink of his coffee and put it down on the table between the chairs, he picked up the ashtray and brought it down into his lap. 

‘He’s such a sap.” Luke said smiling. 

“Ya he is.” He said. 

Luke laughed and he smiled lifting his smoke to his lips. They watched the toasts and they got louder and dirtier as the night went on and Luke doubled over with laughter. 

“Never give Mandy a fucking camera.” He said as he flicked his smoke into the ashtray. 

“Nope.” Luke said as he leaned forward and moved the cursor around, he clicked play and sat back taking a drink of orange juice. 

The screen blurred and there was grass and he saw himself come into focus, he was sitting back in a lawn chair with his bare feet kicked out in front of his chair with sunglasses on his face. 

“Holy shit that’s fuckin’ old.” He said. 

“Ya.” Luke said. “Back in the day when you were someone else.”

Mickey smiled and tilted his head. 

Luke smiled and they watched Ian’s hand lift up and pull the sunglasses down his nose, his eyes were closed and Ian’s light giggle came through the speakers. 

“He never let me fuckin’ sleep.” He said. 

Luke nodded smiling. 

“Mickey.” Ian sang in a sing song voice. 

“Hmph.” He grunted onscreen turning his head. 

“Miiiick.” Ian said. 

Luke giggled. 

“What?” He said onscreen grumbling and crossing his arms. 

“I’m home.” Ian said. 

“Hi.” Mickey said turning his head into the chair. 

Luke laughed and he laughed shaking his head and picked up his coffee, he took a drink smiling remembering that day. 

“I got somethin for you.” Ian said. 

“Oh ya?” He said with a sleepy smile on screen. 

“Mm hm.” Ian murmured. 

Mickey watched his eyes open and narrow in on Ian. He blinked and pulled the sunglasses off as his head went back on the chair and he smiled up at Ian. His eyes followed Ian as he sat next to him, his eyes shifted and narrowed as he leaned forward, he saw his eyes soften as they shifted to Ian’s face. Mickey saw his bright smile on his face and remembered reading his name tattooed on Ian’s shoulder. 

“Did he get in trouble with James?” Luke said. 

“Oh fuck ya.” He said. “He almost busted a fucking gasket when he saw it.” 

Luke laughed low in his throat and Mickey smiled watching himself reach over biting his lip and Ian’s hand came onscreen as it came to his, 

“Did they spell it right?” Ian said and he rolled his eyes but his face lit up into a bright smile. 

“Ya.” He said. 

“Good.” Ian said. 

Mickey shook his head and drank his coffee, Luke looked over at him smiling. 

“How ya doin?” He asked. 

“Good.” Luke said nodding. “How are you?”

“I’m alright.” He said letting his head fall back onto the chair. 

“That was a lotta whiskey.” Luke said. 

“I’ll be good.” He said putting the mug down beside him on the table. “This is a big day.” 

“Ya.” Luke said. 

“You ready?” He said. 

“Yeah.” Luke said with a smile. 

Mickey nodded and lifted a finger over his mouth, he opened the drawer and pulled out his smokes, he pulled them onto his lap and pulled one out, he lifted the lighter and lit it watching Luke through the smoke. 

“Are you really ready?” He asked. 

Luke turned to him and his eyebrows furrowed together, Mickey turned his smoke and stared at the head of the cigarette. He had had this talk with Oz the night before his wedding and it wasn’t easy to say but he knew both of them needed to hear it. 

“That day I didn’t know what was going to happen.” He said nodding to the laptop. 

Mickey felt his heart crack and nodded slowly looking at Luke. 

“You have to be willing to love her enough to do what’s best for her.” He said. 

“I know.” Luke said quietly. 

“No matter what.” He said. “Even if it breaks your heart." 

Luke’s eyes filled with tears and he nodded. 

“Good.” He said reaching out and tapping his knee. 

Luke lifted a hand and wiped his eyes with a smile, Mickey lifted his coffee mug and Luke lifted his hand to the laptop and clicked play. 

 

Luke pushed a hand through his hair as he walked into the brightly lit church, he smiled out into the crowd as the light music played. He saw Jake and Mandy and Lip, Mrs. Lombardi, James and Ginny, all the Gallaghers including Kev and V. He took his place in the front of the church and took a deep breath, he felt Oz pat his back and he turned to him. Oz smiled and nodded to him, he widened his eyes and Oz lifted a hand to his back. 

Luke looked down at the front row and Mickey was there wearing his dark gray shirt from his own wedding that Oz had worn at his wedding. Luke took another long breath and Mickey nodded to him. He rocked back and forth on his feet waiting for Lou as Heidi bounced and beamed down the aisle in a light blue dress. The music changed to the wedding march and his heart leapt up in his chest. Everyone stood up and turned, the doors opened and his heart spilled out into his chest, Lou’s face was lit up with a smile and she glowed in a long white dress. He was stunned by her beauty, she started walking to him and his heartbeat pounded in his chest and he lifted a hand over his heart. 

Lou’s eyes were on his and he felt them fill with tears, he blinked them back and he took his beautiful bride. Her dress was simple silk and whispered as she walked, it had a low collar that came up to her shoulder and down tight around her wrists, her hair was a pulled away from her beautiful face and rained down her back. 

Luke held his hand over his heart and saw her eyes fill, he smiled and patted his hand over his heart shaking his head. Lou smiled and walked to him with her father by her side in his dress uniform, they stopped and Lou smiled up at her father as he leaned over to kiss her cheek. Her father took Lou’s hand and placed it in his, his heart melted in his chest and he nodded to her father as he took Lou’s hand. 

The priest stepped forward and Lou held his hand standing next to her father. 

“We come together today in the sight of God to bring together this couple in holy matrimony.” Father Ruiz said in a big bellowing voice. 

‘Who gives this woman to be married?” Father Ruiz said. 

“Her mother and I do.” Lou’s father said. 

Lou smiled up at her father and stepped forward bringing her beautiful eyes filled with love to his. 

“Marriage is a holy covenant bringing two people together in love and light.” Father Ruiz said. 

The words Mickey said to him floated through his mind, to do what was best for her no matter what. 

“Louisa, do you take Luke to be you’re lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward forsaking all others, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?” Father Ruiz asked. 

Luke widened his eyes. 

“I do.” Louisa said in a firm voice. 

Luke let out a long slow breath and Lou smiled at him. 

“Luke, do you take Louisa to be your lawfully wedded wife..” 

“I do.” He said. 

There was laughter from the crowd and Louisa smiled up at him. 

“I need to finish.” Father Ruiz said quietly. 

“OK.” He said with a bright smile. 

“To have and to hold from this day forward.” Father Ruiz said. 

Luke nodded. 

“Forsaking all others, in sickness and in health.” 

He nodded slowly.

“To love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?” Father Ruiz said. 

“I do.” He said again. 

“Louisa.” Father Ruiz said nodding his head. 

Lou took a deep breath and turned to Heidi handing her flowers to her, she turned back and held her hand out to his, Luke took her hand and Lou looked up into his eyes. 

“I promise to always be here for you.” Lou said in a firm voice and Luke heard her strength and her honestly. 

“You lit up my world with your light and your beautiful heart.” She said with a smile and Luke felt his eyes fill with tears. 

“I love you.” Louisa said with her eyes filling. “And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“Luke.” Father Ruiz said. 

Luke felt the tears in his eyes and looked down at Lou’s hands in his. 

“I promise to try and be as good a partner as my parents were to each other.” He said bringing his eyes up to hers. 

“I knew they loved each other but I didn’t know what it felt like, what it really meant until you.” He said. 

“I’ll love you and stand beside you every day for the rest of my life.” He said quietly. 

“You’re my heart and soul.” He said. 

Lou’s tears spilled over and he lifted his hand to her face and wiped her tears away. 

Luke held Lou’s hands and Lou turned to Heidi and took his ring, Lou slid the dark gray band over his finger and he closed his hand over hers. Oz reached around his arm and he took the ring from his hand and took Lou’s hand in his. 

Luke slipped Lou’s dark gray wedding ring over her finger and she smiled watching him move it up her finger and held both of his hands in hers, the priest spoke and Luke stared into Lou’s eyes. 

“What God brings together let no man bring asunder, I now pronounce you husband and wife. “ 

Lou face lit up into a bright smile. 

“You may kiss the bride.” Father Ruiz said. 

Luke smiled brightly letting out a long breath, he leaned over and kissed Lou with his eyes on hers and her gold eyes flashed with love and happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke lifted the latches on his violin and opened the case, he lifted his old violin with long cracks out and picked up his bow, his heart was full of love and memories as he walked to the stage and up the steps. He walked across the stage to the stand and looked out over the full hall, Mickey was sitting with Oz and Sarah. He felt his heart lift up as Lou sat down next to Mickey and smiled at him, Mickey saw him on the stage and smiled, he waved his hand to Oz and Sarah and they turned toward the stage. 

He took a deep breath and felt his heart shaking in his chest, the sheet music was on the stand but he didn’t need it, he had played this song for so long he knew every note. He had started writing it a long time ago and today he would play the song of his heart for his love and his family. 

He lifted the violin under his chin and closed his eyes letting out all of his breath and lifted the bow, he played the low first note and it vibrated through the air as he lowered the violin over the side of the violin. 

He pulled the bow back and his mind filled with the memory of the hospital, the fear and sadness that he felt, he let the emotion roll through him as he played. 

Ian’s blur came to him and his hands moved over the violin with hesitation and he lifted the bow up and brought it down quickly and hit it once, a ring went out into the quiet room and he smiled opening his eyes. 

He pulled the bow over the stings and the soft sweet vibrations were Mickey and Ian’s voices when he heard them for the first time and didn’t know the tone of their voices as they filled with love for each other. He played slowly smiling as his fingers moved into the Star Wars theme, he smiled as the crowd laughed and he brought the bow down into a high note remembering Christmases and birthdays, fun and laughter, he played with all the love in his heart as the memories poured through his mind. 

His eyes fell on the tattoo on his wrist as he pulled the violin out for a long sad note and stopped letting the silence fill the air. 

He remembered Ian’s smile and his voice and pushed the violin over the strings, a bright clear tone filled the air, he played slowly letting the music fill his heart. 

He looked out into the crowd to his beautiful bride. 

He smiled and played the tones of love he didn’t know but knew now and played happily his heart bursting with love for his Louisa. He brought the bow up and played the last happy high note and hit the violin sting with one happy clear note and lifted his hand. 

There was absolute silence and he took a deep breath and let it out looking out over the crowd, a cheer went up and Mickey whistled getting to his feet. Luke smiled and Lou was standing up beside him with her face wet with tears as she applauded wildly. 

He lowered the violin and bow to his sides and shrugged a shoulder up with a smile. 

 

Mickey lifted his fingers and whistled through his teeth watching Luke walk off of the stage with his violin and bow in his hand, he walked down the stairs and Lou started around the table. Luke smiled and lowered the violin in the case and held his arms out as she rushed into his arms. Luke held her smiling and swayed her back and forth. 

He watched them wiping at his eyes as he sat down, hearing his and Ian’s vows during the ceremony had shaken his heart but the song he had just played had nearly done him in. 

‘Tough guy.’ He heard.

‘Shut up bitch.’ He thought smiling and pushing his hand over his face. 

Ian's laugh came to him and he smiled lifting his beer and taking a long drink, he sat back and watched Lou and Luke start dancing as the music started up again. He pulled the envelope out of his pocket and set it on the table. 

“Hey.” He said to Oz lifting his chin up. 

“Ya?!” Oz said. 

Mickey slid the envelope across the table. 

“What’s that?” Oz said, his eyes flickering back and forth from the envelope to him. 

“Open it and find out.” He said lifting his beer. 

Oz smirked and lifted the envelope, he smiled at Sarah and she smiled up at him as he sat back and opened the envelope. Mickey smiled taking a drink of his beer as Oz’s eyes widened. 

“The fuck is this?” Oz said. 

“What’s it look like?” He said with a smirk. 

Sarah’s eyes came to his and he nodded to her. 

“It’s a check.” Oz said. 

Mickey nodded and wrapped his hands around his beer. 

“Where’d you get this?” Oz asked. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He said. “It’s yours.” 

“I can’t take this.” Oz said pushing the check into the envelope.

“Oh yes you fucking can.” He said.

Sarah wrapped her hand around Oz’s as he set the envelope on the table. 

“You want to build things.” He said. 

Oz’s eyes came to his and he saw them clear. 

“You got the smarts.” He said. “Now you have the money.” 

“Mickey.” Oz said as his eyes fell on the envelope. 

“You could do it together.” Sarah said. 

Oz’s eyes went to Sarah and Mickey saw them light up, he nodded and turned to him with light in his eyes. 

“Ya?” Oz said. 

“Ya.” He said nodding with a smile and picking up his beer. 

Oz smile lit up his face and Sarah leaned over and patted his hand on the table, he turned his hand and squeezed it winking at her. 

“Wow.” Oz said picking up the check. “Seriously where’d you get this?” 

“I didn’t rob a fucking bank if that’s what you’re asking.” He said with a smirk. 

Oz tilted his head and widened his eyes. 

“Hey.” He said pointing his beer at him. 

“Alright.” Oz said with a shrug. 

“Just go fucking dance or somethin’” He said. 

“Come on.” Sarah said standing up and pulling on Oz’s hand, Oz smiled and stood up wrapping his arms around Sarah and following her to the dance floor. Luke and Lou, Oz and Sarah all danced to the slow song and James and Ginny walked to the dance floor and James pulled in his way too pretty for him wife with a smile on his face. 

“Good day.” He said. 

‘Really good.’ He heard. 

Mickey leaned forward bracing his arm on the table and watched their son’s dance with their wives, Lou smiled up at Luke and she beamed with love and happiness. 

Mickey smiled remembering the first time he met Lou, she held a gun on him mostly naked and kicked his ass, well a little. 

‘Ya she did.’ He heard and smirked. 

‘Whatever.’ He thought rolling his eyes. 

He smiled and took a drink of his beer, he knew Lou when he saw her and didn’t remember until that night. He had remembered the dream he had a few months before of Luke standing at an alter waiting and a pretty girl with gold eyes and long dark hair walking to him in a white dress. 

Ian had been there holding his hand and turned to him with a smile. 

‘She’s somethin.’ Ian had said. 

“Ya she is.’ He said squeezing Ian’s hand.

Mickey drank his beer and felt Ian’s heart with him watching their sons. 

‘You wanna dance?’ He heard. 

“Fuuuck you.” He said and smiled hearing Ian’s laugh and his heart settled in his chest. 

‘Oh we’re gonna dance.’ He heard. 

Mickey laughed pushing a hand over his smiling lips. 

“As soon as you get here.’ He heard. 

Mickey’s heart melted and he closed his hand over his ring, he knew Ian was waiting for him just like Ian always did and always would.


End file.
